


Both Are Infinite

by TheDesertPenguin (PANguin)



Category: Mr. Iglesias (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, I literally would believe if some of the theatre kids I know tried to do this, I'm Bad At Summaries, Insecurity, It's like the plot of a 90s drama episode or something, Jealousy, Mikey is very much in love, Petty Theatre kid, and so is Marisol, idk how to tag this, reassurance, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANguin/pseuds/TheDesertPenguin
Summary: Marisol would say she’s a reasonably secure person.And when she started dating Mikey things were good, but someone else decided to try and take that away.
Relationships: Marisol Fuentes/Mikey Gutierrez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Both Are Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This prompt was given to me by Tumblr user, @/bi-dancer13
> 
> It was just really cute and I tried my best with it!

Jenna hated Marisol.

She didn’t at first. There wasn’t much to hate, Marisol was just a smart kid working through school. She seemed nice enough and was clearly just trying to get somewhere out of nowhere. She didn’t understand the puppy eyes plenty of people gave her but that was just part of life, some people were just favored. Then the play came about and the intense indifference turned into immense hatred.

Jenna loved all things theatre and had been dying for a drama class to start in this damn school. When she heard the news, she was the first to sign up, even if others weren’t too keen on taking it seriously, she was. When the announcement came that they were going to be putting on Romeo and Juliet, excitement flooded her. It was a little common and not as creative as she would’ve liked but it was still exciting.

Admittedly, Mikey wasn’t bad. A little rough around the edges but he was a natural. It was surprising if Marisol had the reputation of being good at everything, he was quite the opposite. However, the roles were reversed. Mikey blew away the competition and Mari was lackluster at best (something she was vocal about but Jenna was convinced that it was just because she was trying to be modest at first).

So, imagine the surprise when she was cast as Juliet.

Jenna tried to see the best in it, she would be better than Walt at least. But that’s where the compliments would end. She was awful and the fact that she was chosen for this role purely because of the ‘chemistry’ she had with Mikey. But even that couldn’t fix her acting skills, she hears that the two practiced outside of class (but there was no way that was true it had to be a rumor).

Bitter resentment grew with each passing day, each rehearsal. It was all-consuming, Jenna knew that she deserved it and that Marisol was only the lead because of the blatant favoritism. She brewed in this and one day while Principal Madison was practicing her monologue, Jenna overheard a conversation between the two leads. They agreed to stick to the stage kiss as they both didn’t seem comfortable with the idea. Jenna appreciated Mikey’s side of the decision. He was obvious hopelessly in love with Marisol, who didn’t seem to reciprocate.

That was another thing, Marisol didn’t appreciate the fact that a perfectly fine guy loved her. She ignored it, letting any advancements go to a joke. Marisol seemed to know that Mikey was good at acting and used that to her advantage. Mikey deserved a lead who could at least do him right by actually being able to act.

It was upon that realization and weeks of resentment that Jenna decided that there had to be a way to get back at Marisol.

And when Marisol went and kissed Mikey after they agreed not to, Jenna’s plan began forming.

________

Marisol would say she’s a reasonably secure person.

There’s not much that really puts her down as she has experienced her fair share of hardships. Those hardships were meant to toughen her up, let insults or pettiness roll off her back with ease. She had an easy time with many of her classes and jobs, years of juggling both had made her a master. She had everything in place and when she finally acknowledged the fact that she was going to go to Stanford, it felt as though she had finally felt everything fall into place.

However, just because she was a secure person doesn’t mean insecurity didn’t coarse through her at inopportune times. There are times as though her responsibilities are a cinder block tied to her ankle as it drags her down through this ocean of insecurities. Waves would crash over her as she struggled to make her way out. Those moments are the worst, especially if they were coupled with a looming event. It happened once where she ‘gracefully’ laid out nearly everything in front of Mr. Iglesias.

She was ultimately embarrassed by that fact but he helped a little.

However, many of these sparse moments happened within the confines of her own room. She’d let herself feel that weight. The weight of her father leaving for a failing music career, of her being the first to go to college, of the responsibilities of all her jobs leaving little time to study, the SAT’s, certain unexpected feelings (Mikey), and other such things.

Funny thing is, after letting herself feel that weight, she felt better. The weight was hardly as noticeable as before and she rarely brought it up with anyone. There was hardly a reason to, she could handle this on her own. She’d been on her own for a long time and she could cope. This is why she was reasonably secure; she could understand her insecurities so she could shut them down and ignore them to the best of her ability.

When she started dating Mikey things were good, but someone else decided to try and take that away.

She guesses the whole thing started before they were official. Or before Mari finally acknowledged her feelings. There was a part of her who probably always felt something towards Mikey but they were small and kept away. She knew that there wasn’t a way to successfully date someone with her schedule. It would be too busy, so keeping those feelings down (for Mikey or otherwise) was the only way.

Then, of course, the play came to fruition and those feelings just came to the surface. The way he had looked at her hadn’t been any different but the way he said the lines, she just couldn’t look away. He said them so naturally and for whatever reason Marisol was drawn to that talent. Without warning, she was cast as Juliet despite her lack of talent and was forced to stew in her emotions she could no longer ignore.

She couldn’t escape his eyes or his smile or even his damn personality.

She had to accept those feelings were there and she had to do something about it.

Because it was taking over her life in a weird way. She was still able to focus on her studying and work. Nothing was impeding those factors like she thought they would. Marisol managed those things like she always did, the problem was the play. She wanted to do well, be able to give the drama class something because she knows that the reason for her casting was lackluster at best. So, she tried, she really did but she tried with the help of Mikey which was not helpful. She just got very distracted; it was hard to do better when she couldn’t think about anything but the guy in front of her.

Then she kissed him and all he had for a reply was, Hi. It was ridiculous really; she couldn’t understand why he wasn’t doing anything. It was a whole summer of tension for her and eventually, she just did her best to let him know she was angry. So, when he finally asked her out it was a huge relief. Her insecurities had come to the surface during that time. The ocean drowning her in doubt about his feelings. She was so afraid of him never doing anything or of him no longer liking her. Those were almost instantly squashed when they began dating.

Mikey helped her feel at ease and many of her insecurities were gone (or felt like it). She never brought them up to him but that was mainly because, as she said, there was no need to. He always had her back with anything and everything. She trusted him implicitly, knew that if she needed anything, she could call him at any time and he would answer.

She hoped he knew that went both ways.

Mikey was also a relatively insecure person. She knew that and she wanted to do anything to help him. She wanted to let him know he was a great person and he will do great things. He had a future in acting and there were no words for how much she never wanted to let him go. Marisol kept reminding him of that and he would always smile at her as though she held his entire universe in her hands.

That’s how she knew that he felt the same, how he’d keep her as long as he could.

But then that girl came along and put so many things into question.

________

It started when that girl, Jenna, Marisol believed, began a simple conversation with Mikey at lunch.

“Are you going to be in the next play?” she asked before school started. Marisol wasn’t sure if Mikey had known her or if Jenna was just a very forward curious person.

“I-,” Mikey began looking a little out of place and confused (which wasn’t strange that seemed to be his natural state), “yeah, maybe.”

“You were so good as Romeo! You have to be in this next one.”

“I’m not,” he struggled, “I’m a little new, I’m not sure if I could get another role,”

Jenna gave a small laugh, which Marisol thought was a little forced but kept that thought to herself, “Don’t be ridiculous, with that last performance I’m sure you wouldn’t have any trouble!”

“You should think about it Mikey,” Marisol interjected, “You did so well, it could be great on your college applications,”

Jenna had a weird look on her face when Marisol began speaking. She didn’t know what it meant but it felt as though Jenna didn’t want her to be a part of the conversation.

“If I go to college,” Mikey pointed out.

“ _When_ ,” Marisol retorted.

Jenna coughed a little and then placed a hand on Mikey’s arm as she left, “Just think about it, kay?”

Marisol could’ve sworn she winked as she walked away.

“Do you know her?” Marisol asked as they began walking to class.

Mikey shrugged as he went to hold her hand, “I met her during rehearsal for the play but we haven’t talked all that much.”

Marisol nodded, ignoring the weird feeling she had in her stomach.

________

Jenna’s conversation with Mikey were becoming more and more frequent. They were small and didn’t have much substance at first. It would mainly take place before school and sometimes during lunch. Then as the weeks went on, they became more and more frequent. They would talk longer and about more things beyond drama. They were becoming actual friends and Mikey seemed relatively okay about it. He would engage in the best way he could, even if he seemed a little confused about the sudden new friend. Marisol did notice he never really sought her out, Jenna always found him.

Marisol would be a fool not to notice the flirting on Jenna’s side. It was definitely subtle, a compliment here and a hand squeeze there. Nothing too noticeable, just those small things that would slowly ramp up and it was a little disconcerting. Marisol could acknowledge that she felt a little jealous, but just a little. She could have the kind of conversations they were having about theatre because she didn’t know a lot. Jenna seemed to have noticed this and continued with subjects that Mari had no clue about. It felt so incredibly insulting, the only time she could see Mikey was really only school. She had too much to do afterward and free time was limited.

She couldn’t help but feel like Jenna was doing all of this on purpose, but why? She’s never done anything to the girl, it made no sense.

This though was only limited to Marisol’s mind, never spoken out loud. There was no reason to believe it.

Then there was.

It was before school, as always. The only difference was that Mikey wasn’t there, he had a cold and stayed home for the day. Marisol had decided that in-between jobs she would try and visit him, just to make sure he was okay. She had made that decision as she was putting books in her locker. She mulled over if that was a little clingy but ultimately realized that she was his girlfriend and she could go see him if she wanted to (which obviously she did).

As she closed her locker, she found Jenna standing there. Marisol’s eyes widened in surprise, “Oh hey, I didn’t see you there.”

“Don’t lie,”

“What?”

Jenna crossed her arms and looked Marisol up and down. Which made her a little uncomfortable but she didn’t say as such. Jenna finally met her eyes, “Why does Mikey like you?”

“I don’t-,”

“It doesn’t make sense, I mean there’s not much there,” Jenna motioned to Marisol, “you’re not really all that, _refined_. He needs someone more like, I don’t know, let’s say me.”

“I’m sorry,” Mari said, she wasn’t going to be one to just stand around to be insulted, “did you just come here to insult me?”

Jenna laughed rudely, “No, I mean if that’s how you take it then that’s your problem. I’m just saying that it doesn’t make sense. You don’t have a lot in common with the guy and the looks department is lacking,”

“See that just sounds like an insult,”

“Like I said that’s on you. It’s just friendly advice,” Jenna leaned in, “it probably won’t take much for someone else to steal him,”

She walked away without a care in the world, leaving Marisol was left thinking two things.

What the hell just happened?

And, what if she was right?

________

Turns out, wondering why your boyfriend is your boyfriend and if he’s getting tired of you, isn’t really helpful in a relationship. Marisol felt herself wanting to cling to Mikey with every step he took. She grew terrified of losing him, he was one of the best things to happen to her, she couldn’t lose that just because one girl had something against her. She wanted to just creep on Mikey when he wasn’t with her, luckily, she had remarkable self-restraint. It was such a mix of jealously and incredible insecurity, something she had never felt before. The ocean evolved to a whirlpool because of the words spewed at her behind Mikey’s back.

Yeah, so, Jenna didn’t stop her tirade of hurting Marisol verbally. It was always when Mikey wasn’t there (when he was, Jenna turned the subtle flirting to a big show). She’d dig at Marisol in every way possible, bringing up that she wasn’t refined, she didn’t have a ‘good’ body, there was nothing beyond smarts, and that only got you so far.

Mari tried her best to fight back but it felt like a losing battle. No matter what, her grip on coping with these insecurities would just vanished. She stopped trying to defend herself because it was no use. Nothing was deterring Jenna from her plan, whatever it was. It felt like at any second, Mikey would leave her because the façade put up but Jenna was just so ‘nice’ and ‘funny’.

There was nothing she could do. Mari didn’t want to talk to Mikey because it was ridiculous to feel like this. As though the one thing that was going well in her life was slipping through her fingers. All she could do was enjoy it till the inevitable end. She resigned to the fact that Jenna was going to win.

“Mikey, your arm feels firm,” Jenna commented one day.

Mikey grinned, “I’ve been using my mom’s shake weights, it’s insane it feels like you’re moving a lot but you're just like standing still!”

Jenna laughed, “You’ll have to show me,”

Marisol held back a groan, there was no reason to show someone how shake weights work. However, she waited for Mikey to agree and seal the deal.

“I don’t know, my shake weight time is very private,”

“Private?” Walt asked, “at what point in your household is there any privacy.”

Mikey scoffed, “When everyone’s asleep obviously,”

“You work out in the middle of the night?” Lorenzo asked

“Is there any other time to do it?”

The silence that followed was very telling.

Jenna looked a little put out by the revelation, “Well, maybe when the new play is cast, we could go over lines together?”

Mikey shrugged, “If we get two parts that have to with each other I guess,”

Marisol felt her heart drop and it suddenly felt hard to breathe.

Jenna rolled her eyes, “We will,”

There was an awkward moment when everyone was looking around as they tried to ignore the weird energy suddenly put out by Jenna’s declaration.

Marisol simply said a hushed bye and walked away. She couldn’t wait around for Mikey to agree and just let Marisol down gently.

She stopped at a table outside and took a few breaths to make herself calm down. She was not about to cry during school, there was no point. Calm down, it was inevitable, people left you to know that. You let yourself get comfortable, you set yourself up for that. This is going to be the start of a series of failures, she wasn’t going to get into Stanford, was she. She was going to fail her family because she couldn’t keep this one thing intact. If she couldn’t do this one thing how was she going to do anything? The tears came up unwillingly but she wiped them before they had the chance to fall.

“Mari?” Mikey’s voice asked behind her.

Marisol startled and turned to see Mikey giving her a worried look, “Heyyyy, wassup,”

Mikey blinked, “You’re upset,”

“No, I’m not,” Marisol waved the notion away as the bell rang, “you should get to class,”

“You have class too,” He pointed out

“Yeah, I’m just gonna do it out here y’know,” she replied, “studying outside might be beneficial you never know,”

“Mi cielito, I’ve followed you around since third grade,” Mikey sighed, “I know when you're upset and lying,”

“But I’m not-,” Marisol stopped at Mikey’s expression. It was clear that nothing she was going to say was going to stop him, “I guess I might be a little upset,”

“Why?”

“It’s stupid,” Marisol said without hesitation, “doesn’t matter we should get to class,”

She tried to walk away but Mikey took her hand and pulled her into a hug, “Mi cielito,” he muttered, “I guarantee it’s not stupid,”

“How do you know,” she said to his chest, “it could be that I saw one of those ASPCA commercials before I got to school,”

Mikey snorted, “While I would like to believe that that is the reason you’re upset, I’ve never seen you react like this to those commercials. Even if it was, it’s a fine reason to be upset,”

Mari was quiet for a second before she just cried, let out everything she had been feeling for the past few weeks. Mikey just held her even as the late bell began ringing, “I just, why do you like me? We have nothing in common, I’m not perfect, not _refined_. I don’t understand the theatre or anything like that. What happens when I go to college and we’re apart more often then we already are? It’s not that long from Stanford to here but it’s still a distance. What if you want someone closer? Someone who actually looks good and can understand your interests. Someone like Jenna,

“I wouldn’t even blame you. It’s so easy to leave for simple reasons. My dad literally left me for a failing music career! What’s stopping everyone else from leaving? What’s stopping you from realizing I’m not perfect that I’ll just let you down? What’s- why aren’t you stopping me this is ridiculous,”

Mikey stepped back and had them sit down, “I haven’t stopped you first of all because I’m pretty sure Ms. Ontiveros has said it’s good to let everything out. Second of all this is the first time you’ve admitted to any form of insecurity. Mari, you’re the girl of my dreams, I know you’re not perfect but you are to me. I love you; you know that. Jenna can’t compare to you just because she knows theatre. What on Earth could make you think that?”

“Jenna says these things all the time,” Marisol admitted quietly, “I know it's ridiculous but everything she says just, hurts.”

“Jenna says that to you?” Mikey asked shocked. When Mari nodded, he muttered an ‘unbelievable’ and then he looked at her and gave her the same look he always does, “You should tell someone when you feel this way, whether it's me or someone else, maybe Ms. Ontiveros. Point is, I let you know when I feel off and I want you to feel comfortable enough to tell me too.”

“I just have always had a grip on them,” she said, “it’s never been like this,”

“Well,” Mikey said wrapping an arm around her, “Ms. Marisol Fuentes, I think you are a beautiful talented smart girl who’s going to do so much good. Your feelings exist and ignoring them and letting them build-up isn’t good. Trust me I know. I know I’m going to do everything to keep you in my life and support you,”

Marisol, who wanted to give him the same speech but couldn’t find the words, nodded, “I love you, I wish I could be as surprisingly eloquent as you,”

Mikey shrugged, “Eloqui-, elique,”

“Eloquence?”

“Yeah that, is just part of the theatre kid role,” Mikey smiled

“You’re ridiculous,” Marisol laughed, “thanks for this Mikey. But we should really get to class,”

Mikey nodded, “Of course mi cielito but just remember, _My love is deep; the more I give thee, the more I have, both are infinite,_ ”

“Quoting Juliet to me?”

“Any time anywhere,”

________

Mikey was grabbing his lunch from his locker later that day. He and Mari were going to eat alone today. Just to talk in private and have a simple moment alone. He had felt like it’s been a while since they’ve done that. He was excited to do so, the girl still gave him butterflies.

“Hey Mikey!” Jenna chirped, when Mikey gave her a pointed look, she took a step back, “uh, what’s wrong?”

“Y’know, I’m not a fan of people who insult my girlfriend behind my back. She doesn’t deserve that,”

Jenna’s expression settled into one of disgust, “She took the lead, something she doesn’t deserve. She used you to make herself look good how do you not see that?”

Mikey’s pointed look became incredulous, “I-, that’s what this is about?”

“Obviously,”

“Wow, I just,” Mikey sighed, “look just leave us alone, please? There’s no reason to do whatever it is that you’re doing,”

“Fine but one day you’ll see I’m right,”

“You may want to chill with the Scooby-Doo villain energy there,” Marisol said from behind Jenna.

Jenna turned and glared, “I hope your proud of yourself,” when Marisol didn’t say anything Jenna walked away, bumping her shoulder hard.

“ _Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night_ ,” Mikey smiled.

“Is this a new thing? Are you just gonna keep quoting Romeo and Juliet,”

Mikey shrugged, “Are you complaining,”

Mari shook her head as she took Mikey’s arm and wrapped it around her. They began walking when she said, “I like when you talk Shakespeare to me,”

There was a moment of silence before they both began laughing.

Nothing was absolute right now, there were more things to discuss and they would.

But for right now they were both where they wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little story. It was a fun little project.
> 
> Tumblr~ @/thedesertpenguin


End file.
